100 Theme Challenge
by pen names r us
Summary: Title explains it. Each chapter will be about a different theme so you are bound to find something you like. Rating is high for a reason. Referencing to sexual stuff of all kinds. Sooner or later anyways.
1. Introduction

My parents are on holidays so I have the joy of taking me laptop downstairs and listening to Scuzz and Kerrang on the telly. I'm so happy :D

Anyways, because I've been having a major writers block I've decided to challenge myself. It's going to be a 100 theme challenge. Should be fun :P Hopefully it'll get me out of my block and I can finish my other stories.

**Disclaimer: **You'll never guess what but I don't own Beyblade.

001. Introduction.

Ian was having a bad day. First he had slept late and ended up missing most of breakfast, then he had lost against some newbie who had only arrived a week ago and as a result he now has to run laps around the track. This punishment wouldn't be to bad if it wasn't for the 2 foot of snow outside. Thank god he decided to wear two pairs of socks today. Trying to keep his mind off the biting cold Ian thought of the match he had just lost. The boy had been really weird looking. Pinky purple hair and really pale skin. He also didn't say a word. No amount of taunting or insulting seemed to work against him. The boy would just look up at him and then look back at the dish. Ian came to the conclusion that he didn't like the kid. Not one bit.

Half an hour later and many, many laps later Ian was sat in the dinner hall. He was currently having trouble eating his food. The problem was that he was shivering so much he either missed his mouth or his food fell of his fork. Not that he was missing much, the food was pretty tasteless. Getting frustrated Ian decided to give up using cutlery and use his fingers instead.

After dinner they had a more training. This time the pale boy wasn't there. Not that Ian cared or anything, he just wanted a rematch. Just as Ian was getting ready to launch he was called to Boris' office. His mind started to race. Had he been caught doing something? No, that couldn't be it. The last prank he had pulled was over a week ago so it couldn't be that. Could it? Guilt and fear welled up in Ian as he left the dish and walked to the doors. A wave of relief passed through him when he saw that two other boys were leaving as well. As they all got nearer the door he saw who the other two were. Tala and Spencer.

Both were exceptional bladers. Way above his level of skill by several levels but then again he had once been able to beat Spencer. Ian had made a rather nasty comment about Spencer looking like an idiot. Spencer got angry and lost concentration enabling Ian to win. It's the way Ian always battled. Insult or taunt them about their blading skills. They get angry, lose concentration and he hits them with a sneak attack. His best strategy was to insult their mother. This could only be used against new boys or people who still had a mother. Otherwise it was pretty useless.

The boys walked in silence to Boris' office. After Tala knocked the door they waited for permission to enter.

When they entered they all lined up in front of Boris' desk. In the office there were several different people. Mostly they looked like scientists or doctors but there was one tall man with long grey hair and a few men in black suits with sunglasses. Ian stared at these men because he couldn't figure out why the hell they were wearing sunglasses. They were inside a dark building which had rather poor lighting for a start and even if they went outside it was still pointless because large grey clouds were blocking the sun. Getting bored of the idiots in suits Ian noticed another person in the room. It was pinky boy from earlier. Frowning Ian turned away from the boy and decided it would be wise to listen to Boris before he got a smack across the head for not paying attention.

An hour later Ian was walking to his room. His head was buzzing with what Boris had just said. Pulling his door open, he stepped inside and closed the door. Slipping his shoes and socks off he climbed onto his bed. Locating his pj's he quickly slipped into them. Jumping under the covers he wriggled about until he was comfy.

The speech Boris had gave was very long winded and boring. Ian had started to have trouble standing still. Basically the whole thing was an introduction of the new kid who's name was Bryan Kusnetsov. Apparently the boy doesn't speak Russian which was why Ian's insults hadn't worked. He'd be ready next time because Bryan understood English. Not Ian's best skill but if he studied hard enough he would win next time. After the introduction of Bryan, Boris announced that they will all be working as a team and going to the world championships. Ian had almost shouted out with excitement but had been able to swallow the yell. He couldn't wait till he tells his mates tomorrow that he made the team. The last thing on his mind before he went to sleep was that maybe today wasn't _so _bad after all.

…………….

The time of this is about a year or two before the Demolition Boys met the Bladebreakers.

The first theme was introduction which was surprisingly hard. Oh well, got it over and done with. The rest of this is going to be about the different people from all the seasons. I'm going to try and do as many different types of stories. Probably be mostly humour. Going to also _try_ and do pairings in this. I don't usually do that because I suck at romance and stuff but I'll give it a go.

Anyways, much love to you all.


	2. Love

DarkShadow411 I have updated soon. Lol. Anyways, 2nd theme is love.…oh dear god I have to try and do something romantic (runs off screaming in fear)

Anyways, on with the story.

002. Love.

Why Brooklyn?

_This question often plagued Kai's mind like it was this very moment._

What was it about the red head that drove him crazy?

_He sighed heavily as he felt a familiar train of thoughts buzz around his head._

It wasn't his looks. Kai isn't the type of person to go for looks. Many bad choices in his past had made him decide against it. Personality was just as important as a nice ass. Not that Brooklyn was bad looking, he was (in the words of Kai) drop dead gorgeous. Not that Kai would ever say that out loud. He was for too mature and serious for that. Well, maybe Brooklyn's sexiness was a factor in why Kai was with him. O.k., it was one of the main reasons but Kai didn't want to admit that.

_Kai shifted and turned on to his side._

Another possibility was maybe the way he smelled. It made Kai's chest almost explode with a feeling he couldn't name. It drove him wild. Most of the time he had to try and control himself so he doesn't end up ravaging Brooklyn in front of the others teams.

_Kai pulled the blanket up so it was over his head._

Maybe it was his personality. Brooklyn could always make Kai relax. According to Ray, Kai had become a lot calmer since he started dating Brooklyn. Kai had to agree with that. He didn't snap at Tyson so much and wasn't getting as many stress induced headaches anymore. Brooklyn could always make him smile as well. A small smile but a smile none the less.

_Kai sat up and pulled the white vest top off. It was boiling in bed and the vest wasn't helping._

It could be the sex. Kai loved to see Brooklyn underneath him moaning and panting. Brooklyn was also rather well endowed. They always made to much noise. Well, according to Tyson they did.

_A crimson blush swept across Kai's features after that last thought._

Kai mind raced with many, many reasons but none of them seemed to out rank the other. They were all reasons but Kai couldn't figure out the main reason as to why it was Brooklyn he wanted to be with.

_Giving up on the reason Kai wriggled closer to the sleeping form next to him. Drifting to sleep the last thing Kai's sleepy mind said is' Maybe it's just love.'_

………………..

Oh my god. I cannot do love or stuff. (Falls on floor and starts to twith randomly)


	3. Obsession

I am a crappy person. I'm sooooo sorry for being bad at updating. I think the excuse of me having a writers block just won't cut it…more to do with laziness, forgetfulness and no inspiration to do anything. This challenge was meant to kick me up the arse and do more. Did f-ck all really.

Anyways, once again I'm sorry and please forgive me.  
Also, screw doing this in order, I'm going to do 71 :P

071.Obsession.  


_  
_It had been innocent at first.

_A small crush. _

Nothing more, nothing less. Until they got closer.

_Nothing wrong with that. _

The one only wanted to be friends, the other wanted to be loved back. Nothing sexual, nothing dangerous.  
Just to feel needed and safe. The want to be closer to the one she liked.

_Purely innocent._

But then he came along.

_Intruder!!_

He was smarter, he was cooler and he was good looking. He took her crush's heart in no time.  
She didn't stand a chance. She was left in the dust.

_He was meant to be mine._

She wept and sniffled here way through life until she came up with something.  
An idea she has been obsessing over for a while but couldn't figure out how to do it.

_It was perfect!_

An idea to get rid of her enemy , Kai Hiwatari, and claim what is rightfully hers. To claim back Ray.

_My one true love._

_-_o-0-o-

Pretty short and pretty crap. Also, Yay for obsessive Mariah….but if anybody starts ranting about how annoying she is in comments or anything….I really don't care. I personally love Mariah and think she is awesome :D

Anyways, Happy New Year!


	4. Innocence

Yoooooo~

I'm a failure at keeping up with writing. I think I updated this story end of last year as well....I need to keep at it. Apology's to anyone who still watches me....you guys must think I've disappeared of the face of the planet. Truth be told I'm just out of the fanfic writing loop. Have not done any all year and only been reading other people work. I feel like such a bitch lmao.

**Reference of a gay sexual nature is in this chapter...If you do not like to read such things I suggest you look away...about...know!!**

008. Innocence.

"Kai. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Max?" Kai replied, not looking up from his book.

"Well, I just heard Tala and Bryan talking and Tala asked Bryan for something. Can you tell me what it is? 'Coz I have never heard it before." Max sat down next to Kai and turned to face him.

Kai placed his bookmark in the centre of the page and closed the book. Placing it on the armrest he turned to look at Max. The blond was sitting, crossed legged, on the sofa and blinking innocently at him.

"What is it that Tala wanted from Bryan?" Asked Kai. It was probably some Russian words that Tala had mixed in the sentence. The redhead often did this on accident and confused many people who were listening to him. Bryan was just a bastard and did it on purpose to annoy people.

"Well, a blowjob." came Max's reply.

Silence followed the sentence. Slowly a blush spread across Kai's face as he tried to let that sink in.

"A....blow job? Are you sure that's what Tala said?"

"Yeah. Bryan then said he will only go down if Tala buys him a beer afterwards. I don't get what Bryan meant by going down either." Max pouted. His eyes widened suddenly "Bryan isn't old enough to drink yet! Should I tell my Mom that Tala's gonna buy him a drink?"

Kai stuttered and then grimaced as a mental image of Judy freaking out popped into his. The idea of her finding out that Tala and Bryan...especially saying such things in front of her son. Kai shuddered slightly and then cleared his throat.

"Max, I suggest you don't tell your Mom. Okay? She won't be happy and not because of the beer but because of the whole...uh...blowjob thing. I'll tell you what it means but you must promise me you will not talk to anyone else about what you heard them say, okay?"

Max nodded. He didn't get why he couldn't tell his Mom. Maybe Kai was going to stop Tala from buying the beer. Also, why couldn't he mention Bryan giving people blowjobs. They didn't sound like anything nasty, just slightly weird. Maybe it's a name for some sort of candy.

"Well, a blowjob is something...uh....it's something...." Kai's face went even more red. He scrunched up his nose and looked back at Max. "It's something someone gives to a guy when they are very good friends. Uh...yeah...when they are very, very good friends."

"Is it something I can give to Tyson or Hilary?"

Kai chocked slightly. He quickly cleared any mental images before they had a chance to properly surface with a shake of his head.

"Not to Hilary, no. It's something...uh...it's pretty much..." Kai grimaced. "Max, do you know what sex is?"

"Yeah,it's how you make babies and stuff." Max nodded wisely.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much. Well a blowjob is something like that. It's....uh." Kai brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. How the hell was he going to explain this and not get into trouble.

"So are Tala and Bryan trying to make babies?"

"No. No they are just.....basically a blowjob makes the one person feel very good. It's...uh....something a guy or a girl can do to a guy that makes him happy. Very happy." Kai chewed his lip as he tried to think how else to phrase such a thing. He was starting to get a headache as well.

"So...has it got something to do with....um...Tala's..um..." Max motioned downwards and went slightly red.

Kai blinked and nodded. He was rather relieved Max had figured some part of it out. Mostly the part he didn't want to say. Max scrunched up his nose.

"I think I get what it is know. Bryan said he wanted a beer to wash the taste away. That's rather icky." Max stuck his tongue out and shuddered.

"Just don't tell anyone you heard either of them say anything like that. Okay?"

Max nodded and turned to face the t.v. His face was hot from the blush that had yet to go away. Kai watched him for a second and then decided to go find the idiotic Russians.

"Can you tell me where they were when they said this? I want to talk to them about this." Asked Kai.

"They were in their room. The door was slightly open and I heard it when I was walking past." Max turned to watch as Kai nodded at what he said and got up to leave.

As the elder left, Max sighed slightly. He blushed even more furiously as he recalled what Kai had said. He still had more questions to ask but obviously Kai wasn't the one to go to for them. Considering Kai had gone bright red it was maybe something Max should research on his own. Maybe he should look it up online.

-o-0-o-

The funny thing is, a friend of mine did something similar to what Max is going to do. Instead of asking my friends or me what yaoi is....he goggled it. He never has filters on so you can kind of imagine his shock at what he saw. My friend he was messaging at the time said it sounded like he was in proper pain lol. He has learned his lesson and has decided to ask us about such things in future :3


	5. Waiting

I think the fact I haven't updated in roughly 2 years is rather...well...crappy. I'm sorry. Uni ate me and my creativity. Only starting to get back into fandom properly. I've become one hell of a lurker over the past few years :| Anyways, Hi again :)

Anyways, this chapter is best read with a slight pleading tone in mind XD almost a demanding, pleading tone if possible :P

Also, short chapter is short. Lets eaaaaaase into this whole fanfic thing, yeah?

055. Waiting

My dear Child, why did you leave me?

I love you, dear Child, love you with all my soul. All my heart.

Yet you leave. You placed me down and walked away. I am forgotten. I do not wish to be forgotten.

I am Power, child. I am Ultimate Power. I am a God amongst beasts and yet this boy is what you want? Am I not good enough? I tore buildings down, I shielded your mind from the pain. I gave you freedom amongst the clouds. I gave you everything I could offer and yet it was not good enough for you? This boy can do no such things. True, friendship is all you have ever wanted, and this boy offers it too you, but was I not enough? Was everything I offered not enough?

He can only offer you sugar coated lies of companionship. Of trust. He can not provide you with such things for I had already given them to you myself.

I gave you my heart and power, Lovely Child, and yet you left me.

No matter. I shall wait.

The children will once again leave, you shall be alone and you shall then return. I am a God, dear sweet Child, I know such will happen.

It has too.

For I am alone.

All alone.

-o-0-o-

Poor Zeus :| so ronry and rejected :P


End file.
